Rose sacrifice
by minjaa
Summary: This story has the same plot as ib- It is within a museum, and there is a fabricated world that goes along with it. But what happens when the painting of a young girl falls in love with a human boy- or vice versa? is she going to take his rose and go into the real world? or will she sacrifice herself. Story is OCxOC but please read- this is a story- a different one.


Hi guys! how are you doing today?

good because I hope you are :'D

Beware- there is a tad bit of horror. I mean IB is a horror game so..

but it's not fully horror. It's more like a tragedy romance

ANYHOW

enjoy ;)

psst- I ship Ib and Garry ;)

* * *

"_Such a beautiful painting"_

"_I agree. It is quite extravagant- how do you think guertena did it?"_

"_I'm not sure- it may have been in his early years in life- I heard he fell in love and received inspiration to draw such a beautiful lady- "_

"_Oh that must explain why. This is the most beautiful painting I've ever seen in my life- she looks so peaceful."_

I walk over to the murmuring crowd to see what the ruckus was being made about. I walk towards the herd of people slowly when Justin comes up to me.

"Hey man, we're gonna get some food. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. You wanna come?"

"No, I'll pass. You go on; I'll catch up with you guys later." I smiled at him.

Today was my first day and first visit to the Guertena gallery- As an art student, I believe I should continue looking at these countless and amazing works of beauty- I would honestly rather spend time continuing to look inside the gallery than waste any time eating or doing things I do every day- I would do that for art.

"A-Anthony, are you sure you're okay?" Arianna blushed and looked away. I always knew she liked me. I put my hand gently on her head and pat it

"I'm fine, you go on right ahead" I give off my brightest smile, and she blushes even more. I think I'm starting to like this girl. She's always so nice to me.

And then they walked away. I turned back and started towards the crowd again. When I reach there, I look up at one painting. One painting- I… how do you explain this? It's…just a painting of a girl but… she's just…too beautiful? Is that something I could say? Or…I feel like it was much more than just beauty. The girl had golden hair- so gold like the sunshine. I know it's cheesy, but that's the only possible way I can describe it. Her eyes were a light shade of blue- summer blue. Her nose and mouth-

"Excuse me young man! You're not allowed to touch the paintings." A guard suddenly appeared next to me- when did he get there? What touching? I'm not touching anyt-

Then I realized- subconsciously, I had walked up to the painting and touched the face of the girl in the frame- I looked around me. The people surrounding there gave me weird looks- why was I touching her face? Was I a pervert? I jumped back a little.

"Oh..s-sorry I didn't mean to" I know I would never touch a painting. I know how to handle them, and I know one way is to not touch them, but I did so apparently without my conscious state realizing what I had done- Embarrassed I was, I stepped back and viewed the painting at a distance once again. The girl seems to be sitting in a field of grass smiling- I estimate her age to be about 13-15. She wears a pink spaghetti strap dress with lace and ruffles- a bow right in the middle to finish it off. I don't know if it's just me- but her eyes… they seem a little empty. Although she has a perfect complexion- it seems like…she's…lonely?

"_No, I heard guertena saw this girl in his dreams as a young man- and decided to paint her out."_

"_Is that so? I would've thought she was based on a real person."_

"_Well, that doesn't seem to be the case."_

I listen in- How remarkable it must've been for someone that never loved to draw such a thing- not based to a real human either. From a dream- It seems impossible, but it happened.

"Guertena? Is that you?" I look beside me as I feel a light tap on my shoulder- An old lady with a walking stick and white hair with a pale complexion looked at me- right in the eyes. If I'm correct, she begins to tear up."

"Sorry, I'm not Guertena. My name is Anthony" I smiled at the old lady offering warmth.

"Oh I'm very sorry fine young man. My vision seems to be deceiving me again. He's passed many years ago- I seemed to have forgotten that fact. You look so much like him-very handsome in his younger years." She weakly smiles back at me.

"That's quite alright. But you knew Guertena personally?" I asked the old lady with as much warmth as I could possibly provide- I a sucker for the elders and children.

The old lady didn't reply- she just smiled at me and strolled away slowly. I start walking away from the painting as well- and into a new corridor where no one was surrounding- A corridor with only one painting- a very long one. I keep strolling until I reached what seems to be the middle of the picture and I read the description- _fabricated world._ Interesting. Once again, I continue to journey on.

Hm?

That's weird

I don't recall this place being so dark. Did the lights go off or is it just me?

I don't remember what I did just now, how did I get here?

Just a second ago my friends told my they were going to eat, why am I here?

A little freaked out, I walk back to civilization- or what was civilization. As I out of the hall with the painting, I don't see anyone in sight- not even a fly. No one- Nothing. Did everyone go somewhere or is it just me? I should really stop drinking coffee, I'm only 19 and I'm all over that stuff already. I walk to the main lobby- for sure there has to be someone there.

No. This can't be. Where is everyone? This is the same place… Am I just dreaming or what's going on?

Confused, I look at the poster. Yep. Same place. It couldn't be any more real than this.

Okay, maybe I should just calm down and look around- there HAS to be someone here. I can't freak out I can't freak out- I got this.

I walk around to find nothing but the same exhibits over and over again. I decide to revisit that weird exhibit where I first found myself alone- that damned fabricated world painting.

When I reach the unfamiliar corridor, I stare and observe the painting once again to find a blue liquid spilling from the back of the painting. What is this? I touch it as letters in red form onto the ground. Wha- where the hell did the letters come from? I'm officially weirded out now. I step back to read the letters.

Wha-

What is this?

The letters spell out a sentence.

COMEANTHONY

Wait how do they know my name? Who did this? Is this a prank? I think I'm going to leave this unsettling place.

I walk to the main lobby again and push on the exit door-it won't budge. Ugh. I guess I'll have to find another way out then.

As I pass the shark painting exhibit on the ground, I see a ladder leading to the water below. When did this get here? I have no idea but my guts tell me to go down there- it may be the only exit out. I couldn't find any windows when I looked around the place. I take a deep breath and walk into the painting- what is this? Is it water? It's real water. What the heck? I take a deep breath and dive in. This is so weird- too weird.

I close my eyes and suddenly, I feel like I was shot back into reality. I fall onto the ground- but I'm not wet. What just happened? So many unexplainable things.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE ;)

-anddd this was written at 3am. don't judge ;)


End file.
